Sweater Weather
by Skysword
Summary: The town of Alternia has been abandoned for decades, and so has the towns darkest secret. When Karkat and his friends scavenge the remains of what once was the hotel Carnival, Karkat gains more then just a new sweater, but the ghost in which the sweater belonged. Will Karkat and friends be able to put the spirits of the carnival to rest? Will their killer finally be reviled?
1. Chapter 1

** Welp might as well post this thing too. Time for the Formalities. Homestuck is owned byAndrew Hussie, and I don't have a beta to read this over for me so there might be a few mistakes. _You have been warned._**

Chapter 1

_ It was October 6th the night my troubles all started. Well, it might of been the 9th but that doesn't matter. All you fuckers need to know is that it was a very late Monday night, and by no means was I tucked in my bed with a good Lisa Kleypas novel, ready for a somewhat decent night before the horror terror called school tomorrow. No, Instead I was being dragged all the way out of town by a few asswipes to some seedy as hell apartments. Why you ask? Because if there's anything I've learned it's that life is cruel children, and for some reason seems to favor the stupid and disown the unfortunate. So we the unfortunate have to give life a big fuck you when we want something and get it ourselves._

_Now I think here is the part I tell you all about who I am and why I do what I do, but the hell do I know I've never really had one of these "recounting the past" bullshit moments. I've also been told I ramble so I could be drawing this out longer then needed. An unfortunate side effect of this tale. No wait, you know what. Lets just start it like this._

* * *

"OUCH!? _The fuck Sollux?!_ I'm awake you despicable assfucking excuse of a human being!" Karkat screamed bolting awake his arms wrapping around his now pounding head.

A pair of snickers could be heard from the front seat, his annoyance for the situation quickly doubled by a searing brightness flashing across his face. "Good morning th'leeping beauty. Did you enjoy your carriage ride to the ball?"

Rubbing his eyes Karkat moved to shield his gaze to from the sudden brightness. "Why yes it was truly _amazing_ how jealous all the other ladies shall be. Now will you assholes stop shining that damned light at my face?!"

At the sound of a flashlight clicking off the truck was once again shrouded in darkness. An apologetic cough could be heard from next to him drawing his attention away from the front seat. "I, um.. I'm sorry Karkat I... I tried to stop them..."

After blinking a few more times the scrawny form of Tavros Nitram could be made out. Tavros reflexively shrugged back trying to hide in the layers of a button up flannel probably three sizes too large. "I really did try Karkat.." He murmured his brown doe eyes shifting to the side to avoid contact.

"Calm down Tavros it's not you I'm pissed at," Karkat sighed squirming in his best attempt to sit up properly in the cramped space. It was almost upsetting how quick Tavros was to assume the blame was directed to him. When in reality it was mostly just.. "It was these fuckers in the front seat!" Karkat said kicking the seat in front of him.

"Hey! Wow, calm your tits bro." Red eyes flashed in warning as their owner turning from the driver seat to face Karkat in back. "If I fuck up bros truck, he's gunna fuck up my face." Running a hand through grimy blonde locks, Dave made an apparent attempt to pull together his cool.

Taking note on his friends tense behavior Karkat couldn't help but wonder if the Strider's Bro had gotten behind on bills again. Leaning back into his seat Karkat further inspected Dave, a feeling a relief mildly apparent as the young Strider's shoulders relaxed and his lips fell back to their usual smirk. "Now treat Lolonda with respect."

"Lolonda?" Sollux played along seeming more at ease with a joking Dave.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you guys," Dave spoke a tired grin slightly growing. "you know Bro's thing for Roses mom a while back?"

Pulling a roll of garbage bags from the glove box Sollux shrugged and responded, "Yeah, who doeth'nt? No offen'th to your bro or Roth'th mom but it wa'th pretty creepy."

"Well lets just say to him this car will always hold more then the memory of her... And I guess a bit of them both in between the back."

The sudden chill that ran down Karkats spine was definitely Not of fascination, and judging from the way Tavros slightly paled Karkat decided it was time to move things along. "Okay not that, that wasn't terribly fascinating Strider but I think we would like to get the fuck out of here now."

Sollux chuckled at their reaction. Of course _HE_ wasn't the one in the back seat now was he? "Oh calm down KK we're ju'th waiting for GZ to th'ow up."

Rolling his eyes Katkat attempted to speed this process along. "Yeah well knowing that high as fuck ignoramus he probably already wandered inside forgetting to wait up."

Well that got their attention. "Oh hell no." Dave spoke opening his door and jumping out. "That ass promised we'd go together and split the loot!"

"Ugh, finally." Karkat muttered sliding out from the back. "It's not like we'd of waited for to long ether. Honestly, I'm curious. How much longer would you guys of waited?"

"Probably five minutes," Sollux responded helping Tavros clime out of the back.

"Wow Sollux... That's actually pretty generous coming from you," Karkat said stretching his old faded gray sweater going up exposing his stomach in the process.

"Yeah I gueth your right, maybe I ju'th have a th'oft th'pot for brain dead idiot'th. Heh, xplain'th a lot about our friend'thip doesn't it KK?" Sollux said tossing him a garbage bag.

Giving Sollux a half assed glare Karkat turned to face the building. "Okay you guys know the rules. We give each room five minutes any and all canned goods still unexpired goes in one bag and we split it equally. We don't want to reenact the honey incident, right Sollux?"

"Ye'th th'ir." Sollux responded with an eye roll.

"Good. Now does everyone have a trash- yes Dave why are you raising your hand like a fucking idiot?"

"Well Mr. Vantas sir I'm sure me and all the other kiddies here are wondering since this place looks a lot older then what we normally go for- I mean really when was this place ever open the fifties?- what do we do if shit goes down. You know, satanic hauntings, rotten floor boards, dead animal bodies, perverted hobos, creepy doll collection, drug dealers, a dead body you know. The shit that might just be considered annoying if not slightly dangerous."

Scoffing Karkat tossed the trash bag onto his shoulder and approached the old building. "Well then we do what we always do. We get the hell out."

* * *

_ You know one of these days I really should listen to my own advice._

* * *

The building was old, musty and oddly, yet not oddly enough reeked of blue cheese. Over all it wasn't as bad as they thought it'd be. Upon entering the building Dave was the first to loudly announce "well this place is depressing," and In a way he was right.

On the inside the place seemed to have the soft bluish tint of moon light through dust covered windows. As Sollux moved his flashlight around to get a better look it appeared as if everyone who had once lived here had vanished only to be replaced with shadows of what once was. This was normal fro the area of course but, oh the irony.

They decided to check the main floor first. Skipping a large door with locks they headed to the actually apartments. The first couple of rooms were pretty empty till they came upon a room that seemed to be in a similar state to the lobby of someone who had once been but just vanished. It was a two bedroom and looked like it had been a well used temporary Home. Sollux took the kitchen, Tavros the bathroom, and Dave the the master bedroom. Leaving Karkat with the smaller bedroom. Opening the door with a sigh Karkat was almost surprised at what her saw.

Feeling slightly unnerved in the room he tried his best not to focus on the room to much and just search to find anything that could be considered useful. After a while of finding nothing he gave up with a sigh and let his eyes finally observe the room for what it was. A little girls room.

"Damn it all..." Karkat spoke with a sigh. "This is why I wanted a break from the houses..." Observing the the pink, dusted bed spread he willed himself to not notice how small the outfit laid out on the bed was. "This personal shit." Turning his gaze to look around some more he saw something that caught his eye.

Sitting in the corner of the room was an old dust covered tea set. Sitting only a few feet away from it was a small rag doll laying face down on the ground. Frowning at the sight Karkat walked over and picked up the doll. Turning it around in his hand he could almost imagine a small girl playing here and having tea parties with the cat eared doll and anyone else in the building willing to play. The doll had olive green button eyes and seemed to be happy that it was found..

"Are you gunna take the doll or are you forgeting your own rule'th KK? No wai'thing time."

"Jesus Christ!?" Jumping slightly Karkat turned to see Sollux standing in the hallway. "Give me some warning next time you puss festering douche! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Shrugging Sollux leaned against the door frame. "The kitchen was a buth't. Only exth'pired food. I think Tav found some old med'th and shampoo. Dave al'tho pocketed th'ome watche'th to pawn later, th'o are we moving on or what?"

Waving his hand dismissively Karkat turned the doll over in his hand again. "Yeah okay, You guys move on I'll be out in a sec."

"Whatever KK, do what you want, but if I were you I'd hurry up. Or do you_ WANT_ your dad to know you th'neaked out again?" Sollux spoke, leaving the room.

Feeling his grip slightly tighten around the doll at Sollux's words he found himself once more staring at the green buttons. "Sorry I can't take you with me. I'm a bit old for dolls..." setting the doll down on the small chair at the tea party set he quickly ran out of the room. "Hey you assholes! Wait up!"

Right before exiting the apartment itself Karkat froze as he felt something brush against his leg. It felt like a... Cat? Yeah it was totally just some old cat who wandered into the building nothing more just a stupid ca-

_**Play..**_

... Okay, what the fuck was that?.. Karkat moved to turn but stopped himself at the feel some someone.. Something?.. staring at him.

**_Play with me..?_**

Reaching for the door knob Karkats eyes unconsciously clenched shut. Probably from the "if I can't see it then it's not there" reflex. He was just freaking himself out, that's all. "Calm down, you've done this shit a thousand times.. It's just... A cat."

**_Please.. Don't go..._**

Even with his eyes closed he could practically feel the intense gaze... Of the cat of course. He could almost imagine the eyes right behind him... Big... Wide... Olive green... Wait.

_**Just play with me...**_

A sudden thought rushed through his mind that sent shivers running down his spine. Olive buttons.

_**Furever.**_

Eyes snapping open he threw the door open a loud screech escaped his mouth as he ran into the hallway. He had made it three strides into the hallway when the door closed behind him with a loud slam. Two more strides later he found himself full speed crashing into someone. His hands flew up in defense only for one of his arms to be grabbed in the process. "HOLY FUCKING JEGUS?!"

"Wow, okay calm down there my little motherfucker. What's all up and going on here?"

His eyes snapped open at the familiarity of the voice. Glancing up at the tall figure looming over him a small part of him calmed down at the sight of the familiar juggalo.

"GZ is that you?!" Turning his head to the side Karkat saw Sollux and the rest of his group heading towards them.

"Well praise the mirthful messiahs, Hey there Sol Bro! How are you motherfuckers this fine evening?" Gamzee spoke with a lazy smile wrapping an arm around Karkat.

Slowly and skeptically Sollux approached Gamzee, his arms now crossed. "GZ when the hell did you get here?"

A lazy smile spread itself across his face. "Ah you know I'm not quite sure. All I know is that when I arrived I saw you motherfuckers hadn't got here yet so I just thought I'd all up and wait for you guys inside."

"Then why didn't we th'ee you when we came in?" Sollux asked skeptically.

"Well you know how it goes." Gamzee said his eyes spacing out as if remembering via flashback. "I came in and noticed this picture of this one motherfucker who looked an awful lot like some motherfucker I feel like I should know hanging in the lobby. Then next thing I know I see the truck outside and of course I'm wondering where you motherfuckers scrambled off to and I get an arm full of trembling KarBro."

"Oh yeah speaking of trembling Karkat." Dave spoke up turning his gaze away from Gamzee. "Yo, Karkat are you okay? We heard you make that one noise. You know when your not quite screaming but it still means your freaking the fuck out?"

"Uh, yeah are you okay Karkat?" Tavros asked his face full of worry.

Feeling slightly agitated by their concern Karkat pushed Gamzee's lanky arm off of him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure dude?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow. "You invoked the name of Jegus."

Rolling his eyes Karkat suppressed the urge to scoff at himself for using Dave's stupid word in his time of panic. The very thought of it made him want to go back and slap his past self for the slip up. "Just fucking dandy Strider."

In response Dave's crimson eyes seemed to burn into his own scarlet one as if to say 'I want an honest response Vantas.'

Seeing no way of getting out of Dave's concerned glare Karkat let out a tense breath he didn't know he had been holding and waved his hand dismissively. "No really, I'm fine guys. I just got the shit scared out of me by some cat in that last apartment."

"Huh?... Cat?.." Tavros said his brows furrowing in confusion. "Um, Karkat I'm kind of allergic to cats.. I'm uh.. Pretty sure I would of noticed a cat in there."

"Well maybe it came in after you guys left." Karkat suggested crossing his arms.

"But... Um, Karkat we shut the door after we left." Tavros stated.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Karkat asked his eyes narrowing.

"Wha?! N- no, I-"

"Good. Then it was a cat. Now come on. It's 11:45 and we haven't even gotten to the upstairs yet."

* * *

**Okay I said in my bio that i still had a bunch of stuff I was going to post and like my other homestuck fic _Remember The Knight _ I already have the first few chapters for this one already written up. Heck this ones actually older then RTK so I have no idea why I posted this one after RTK. Also I'm not going to lie, though I had fun coming up with the main plot of this story the main reason it came about was because i just wanted to write Vantascest. Even if it's just slightly there. All my other stories with the Vantases in it mostly gives them a brotherly relationship so i wanted to challenge myself and try to mix things up. **

** Well anyway, thank you for reading this.**** I'm probably going to update this tomorrow or Monday.**** Feel free to follow and leave reviews with what you think, constructive criticism, or just random facts about birds.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Thank god Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie and not me! Also this chapter and entire story still has no beta to read through this and laugh at Sollux's fucking lisp with me. So grammar and spelling errors is probably a thing. _You have been warned._**

**Chapter 2**

_Okay now let me really start this shit stain of a story by saying I don't go looking for trouble. Half the time it just finds me, like in the last chapter. The other half of the time it's given to me by one of those asshole posers I call friends. Like this time for instance where it is, in all seriousness given to me by one of my friends... Maybe not exactly but close enough were you'll understand how eventually. Though before all that I suppose I have to explain how we got there in the first place. Well you see.._

* * *

They wandered through the whole bottom floor in under an hour. All the while finding very little food that would ever be considered environmentally friendly let alone edible. The rooms on the main seemed to be used as temporary homes for those who planned for a while so the biggest haul was from old jewelry and watches to pawn, and maybe a few clothing articles that weren't completely out of fashion. They didn't fit sadly but seemed good enough for a goodwill trade.

"Keep it up guys and we might actually get through the winter not dressed like we belong at Cirque du poor kids."

A soft chuckle echoed through the group. It was kind of funny to think about. After all they were the "poor boys" The name had been given to them through insult and now was worn proudly on their second hand clothes. Not literally of course. God no, they still had some pride.

Being called poor or being judged had never really the problem though. No, the problem was that they were all actually really fucking poor and each needed new clothing, or supply's each year, that they couldn't afford with out skipping a few meals.

Looting old buildings hadn't always been the solution though. Strangely enough it was Gamzee's idea. Alternia, an old town outside of of their home town Skaia, had been the answer. Alternia was and is to this day completely abandoned. About a few decades or so ago there had been a huge natural gas called Sopor that had covered the whole town making it a ticking time bomb. In their haste to evacuate the town people had left a lot of their belongings behind. A lot of pawnable items. Reusable items. Items that would Soon be theirs.

Sure none of them were completely sure if the gas had fully gone away but they had been coming to Alternia for four years now and to Karkat it was practically his second home. His first home was a title specially reserved for Sollux's basement movie marathon. Having a friend who could hack into Netflix was amazing. Not that he'd ever tell him that though.

"Um... Hey guys, I think we've brought this up before but.. Um, is it just me or does this place seem... Uh.. older then the rest of the Alternia?" Tavros spoke up suddenly looking around.

Looking up from his loot Sollux also looked around. "Huh, I gue'th your right. I wonder why that i'th."

Carrying both his and Tavros's bag Gamzee decided to speak up, "Ah man guys I don't know. Maybe it's cause this place was all old and due to be demolished before Alternia was even all up and closed."

"Yeah, well maybe it's because the structure sty- wait what?!"

All of the group turned to face the grinning clown in confusion.

"Gamzee how the hell do you know that and please don't say your messiahs told you..." Karkat spoke confused at how Gamzee knew more then them about this place.

A low chuckle escaped Gamzee's throat. "Nah bro as much as I'd like to praise the mirthful messiahs for this gift called knowledge there was notices about it all over the front about this place all up and being sent to the heavens soon my snowy haired brother."

"Well gang," Dave started, nudging Tavros slightly. "I think we solved this mystery." A slight undertone in his voice giving away he was impressed.

"Heh,, that was a um, nice call Gamzee." Tavros replied giving Gamzee a small smile. "Don't you think so Sollux?"

"Yeah I gue'th... Good call GZ..." Sollux said his brows furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Ah it was nothing, anything for my motherfucking pals!" Gamzee said pulling the three into a hug while Karkat silently thanked Gamzee's fake messiahs he wasn't in grabbing distance.

"Well all fruity rumpus ass fucking aside guys we need to finish this shit up before our family's know we're gone. Meaning we've only got a few more hours till Dave's bro gets home from work, mine kicked out of the bar and Tavros's mom double checks on her poor baby," Karkat spoke once Gamzee had released his friends from his hug-o-death.

The last comment to Tavros's embarrassment had brought a collective chuckle. "Oh, shut up you guys!" Tavros said trying to pull a green hunters cap further down over his head.

It wasn't like they meant anything offensive by it. No if anything everyone who had met tavros's mom would agree that she's the most wonderful lady out there. Well until they learned that she is actually the most wonderful Man out there. Tavros's guardian was gender fluid and never really cared to correct someone for guessing that he's a she. It wasn't that Tavros was ashamed of his parent ether. If anything he just wanted his dad to stop getting number three on the Prospit news papers top ten milf. Poor, unfortunate Tav. His dad was number two on the Derse post.

"You know I'm a bit offended you didn't mention my parents." Sollux playfully scoffed.

"Oh Sollux, we all know your dads are the early to bed and early to bitch about accidentally sleeping in type," Dave joined the small joke with a wink earning a laugh from the sandy blonde.

"Yeah that'th them to a T," Sollux snickered.

This was.. Surprisingly was nice. It felt good to joke about their home lives. Hell, Karkat was pretty sure if Gamzee had a home life to joke about he would, the poor homeless bastard.

It was a nice change of pace for them to joke and get their minds off of the real home life drama. Of course Karkat wasn't stupid enough to think everyone else's home lives perfect. To quote an asshole who once was wise but now is just an asshole 'perfection is just an illusion we cast to avoid the imperfection called life.'

Glancing over at an emergency exit map on the wall Karkats brows nit together in confusion. "Isn't a little weird that this place seems a bit to grand for apartments? Stop me if I'm wrong but isn't three floors a bit large for an apartment building in Alternia? I mean honestly this place makes it seem like Alternia had a population the size of China."

"Maybe it wasn't always an apartment building." Gamzee suggested swinging his arms lazily.

"Maybe," Karkat shrugged climbing up the stairs. "Well come on you dirtbags or do we have to wait till the Sopor in the air kills us all?" Another joke. Kinda. They still weren't sure if what they were doing was safe, so safety for health was always another reason to keep visits short. "If we can finish this trip up with some more clothing it would be fan-fucking-tastic."

After checking the time the small group decided to skip the second floor to spare some time and head straight to the third. Why skip the second and not the third you ask? Because, and I quote. "Come on Karks we all know only the rich ass people get top floor. Hell bro when I'm getting fat stacks I plan on buying the while top floor of an apartment building just to show who's richer then his neighbors."

Checking the time on his watch for the fifth time as they approached the floors long hallway a huff escaped his throat. "Okay trolls and unquestionables- stop smirking Strider I mean you- speed round. Pick a room and it's yours along with whatever you find inside. Keep in mind this rule only applies if you don't become an instant millionaire. Now doors stay open so if something goes wrong we can call for each other so lets pick close roo- were the fuck is Gamzee."

_Click_

At the sound of a door lock being picked everyone turned to see Gamzee at the end of the hall pocketing his lock pick before getting up. "Hey I've got this one near the end covered, you motherfuckers go ahead and and get them little miracles down at that end."

"GOD DAMN IT GAMZEE!"

"Well so much for order, hey Karkat I call 413, I have a good feeling about this puppy."

"Umm, I'll be in room 188 down here..."

"I'll be in room 222 if you need me."

With out a word each headed towards a door. Well with out a word from them. At the moment Karkat probably sounded like- "Wha?! You fuckers got to be kidding me- we promised to stay close-?! Get back here! You asshats these doors don't even have numbers!"

Sighing Sollux stopped a few doors down. "God damn it KK." Walking over to Karkat Sollux grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of a door. "There. Room 69. My gift to you. Everything in here i'th your'th. Everything. Riche'th and all. Now th'top flipping your th'it and let u'th have our fun. It'th the la'th one of the night after all." With a final huff Sollux wandered back to the door he had been standing at previously pulling out his own makeshift lock pick grumbling ever so slightly.

Letting out a deep breath Karkat pulled out his own make shift lock pick feeling slightly better after Sollux's blunt comment. The fact that Sollux what the type of guy who had no tact what so ever was one of the things Karkat both liked and hated about him. A common ability of not being able to put up with bullshit was what forged their friendship. That and being the only other kid who wasn't afraid of "poor germs" in kindergarten.

A synchronization of two clicks could be heard. Turning his head to the side he cleared his throat. "Doors open everyone."

A sarcastic "ye'th mom." Could be heard from Sollux as he entered his room, Along with a chuckle from Tavros as he entered his.

Giving the door a long look he hesitantly began messing with it's lock. when a late click sounded down the hall his hands slightly fumbled. Dave must of finally got it.

"Hey Karkat." Said Strider spoke opening his own door casually flicking his gaze to Karkat.

"What is it Strider? I'm a little busy." He said trying to achieve his own click of entrance.

"Better look out for cats."

_Click._

Sharply turning to face Dave direction he had to suppress a slight shiver at the sight of no one else being in the hallway now. Calming himself with the faint sound of the others moving about their rooms he stood up and slowly pushed his door open. Well... It's now or never.

* * *

**Oh god I am probably the happiest person on earth. I got exactly the response I wanted from this. That's really all I can say. Also why the hell did I type out Sollux's lisp?! I'm laughing so hard just remembering how pissed I was at myself even in the process of writing it. All in all I'm just glad I can finally post these chapters and get them out of the way. I'll tell you this anyone actually reading this, the nostalgia is amazing, and you should post stuff you wrote for fun as well. Yeah I think I'm going to post again sometime this week. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Update, Update I decided to update. You see, I'm updating right now so I clearly don't own Homestuck. Also still no beta. So mistakes are still a thing. _You have been warned!_**

**Chapter 3**

After four years of sorting threw Alternia, Karkat was no stranger to dust, but this was insane. The moment he stepped into the room a small dust cloud seemed to fly into the air sending him into breathless coughs. Pulling out a small rag from his bag he held it to his face and waited for the dust to settle a bit before removing it. Damn it, he'd have to be careful with stirring up this shit.

Carefully stepping further into the room he tested the floor boards in front of him, a look of uncertainty clear on his face.

After an unsettling yet assuring squeak of the floor boards he deemed them stable enough to at least handle his weight. An easy enough task.

Moving his flash light around the room he frowned at how dim it's light was. He had been sticking close to the others since… the cat incident so he hadn't really noticed how much it had dimmed.

Shaking his flashlight a small feeling of accomplishment flashed in his mind as the light did grow slightly stronger.

Letting the now brighter beam of light slice threw the surrounding darkness, he surveyed his supposed spoils. Almost immediately he felt the familiar feeling of disappointment. Almost everything in the area was covered in white sheets.

"Oh great..." He muttered to himself slowly turning to get a full view of the room. "I got the storage area.."

Karkat had almost turned in a complete circle when his flash light caught something that made him do a double take.

Standing in the corner of the room, covered in a white sheet was a figure- no, no. Not even going there. Covered in a white sheet stood an _Object_ slightly taller then him.

A deep feeling of unease began forming in the pit of his stomach as he approached the object. "Come on Karkat." He found himself muttering. "Are we really going to be that horror movie guy?" Taking a deep breath he almost couldn't help reaching out with to grab the sheet. "I guess so."

Giving a sharp tug on the sheet a feeling of fear briefly spiked through his entire being at the sight of scarlet eyes. That is until he realized they were his own.

Oh great. He did reach the jackpot. The jackpot of useless shit that might actually be worth some cash if he ever had the muscle or man power to move from the top floor with out damaging the item or himself in a single night. Lovey.

Brows furrowing Karkat reached out and placed a hand on the reflective surface of what must of been an antique mirror. He quickly glanced over the glass and noted it was in good condition and held no scratches or distortion. Giving a slight nod of approval he also took in its wooded frame. The carved flowers that surrounded the glass seemed to be in perfect condition too... Then.. With much hesitance, Karkat took in his own reflection.

He looked terrible. Even compared to his normal grotesque visage this was bad. His naturally pale skin had given into an unnatural, sickly shade. The white of his skin and the almost translucent white of his hair only seemed to accent the dark shades of black under the piercing gaze of scarlet eyes. Lack of sleep certainly hadn't been kind to him..

Sighing he decided that he might as well take a nice long look at the mess in front of him. Taking a few steps back from the mirror Karkat took in his entire body, even spreading his arms as if to say "Well.. This is it."

He looked... Short. He had known that he was shorter then.. Well almost everyone, but this was stupid. Running his eyes along his reflective image he took slight pride in being the least lanky of his friends. Though granted they all had their slight differences with that aspect as well..

Sollux and Strider used to have around the same body type only to have Sollux come out an inch or so taller and a size or two skinnier. While Gamzee who was the tallest, also had the most muscle mass so came out slightly less scrawny then Strider.

Tavros on the other hand, though being the smallest was the best fed of the group and though determined skinny in his own right had a softer healthier look then the rest of the group. Then again Tavros also had the hand-me-down factor adding to things giving him a smaller appearance.

Karkat though.. Was shorter then average, even if only by an inch or so.. To anyone else his growth might of seemed.. Stunted. And hell, maybe it was. It would be a cold day in hell though, before Karkat Vantas would admit to being the albino version of Harry Potter.

"Well that's enough of that.." Karkat muttered turning his gaze and flashlight to what he suspected to be book shelves. "Wow.." Carefully expecting what was probably all book shelves lining the walls Karkat had to admit he felt slight.. Respect? Pity? "Whoever lived here had no life," he muttered under his breath.

**_Womp!_**

Nearly jumping out of his skin Karkat whirled around in a frantic search of what ever made the sound, only for his flashlight to make contact with a book laying cover down below a book shelf.

Approaching the book carefully Karkat didn't even register his hands were shaking until he noticed the unsteady beam from his light. Cursing his stupidity Karkat shook his head and picked up the fallen book. "Get a hold of yourself Vantas.."

Flipping the book over in his hands Karkat almost gave a startled laugh at the title. "_Coping with paranoia_" reading the title over twice more Karkat actually did laugh, pulling the laminated cover closer to get a proper look. "Heh, wow never mind the poor guy must of been a n-"

Any and all words silently died in his mouth when in the reflective surface of the laminated cover he could just make out a figure- no a fucking person standing In front on the mirror.

_"C...l...d"_

Though the books reflection was blurry the persons reflection was clearly looking directly at Karkat and it's mouth was moving as if mouthing something directed to Karkat.

_"...o...l..."_

Then in a single movement as the book fell from his grasp the feeling of ice cold hands on his neck and left shoulder barely registered as words where hastily and harshly whispered into his ear. "_Death.. Is.. Cold._"

Eyes growing wide he sharply turned to face the mirror, the words ringing along with the cold breath that breathed the words tingled across his ear. He was alone.

As to say that there was no one there. For as of this moment Karkat seriously doubted he was truly alone.

A sudden banging on the door caught his attention, the room suddenly filled with the Suns last rays entering through open windows along with a chilled breeze. A record was playing, his favorite record. It was a gift, but at the moment that didn't matter. All that mattered was the door was banging.

A fist could be heard rapping loudly and powerfully against the wood, the door knob being twisted and turned in a wild frenzy. When did he close the- no. No. A voice argued in his mind assuring him that he always locked the door. Today especially. He had made sure he locked the door because today he- the pounding suddenly came to a halt and the sound of metal entering the lock was heard- fuck.

Stumbling farther away from the door Karkat ran for the bedroom. He had the key, how could he forgot he had the key- the sound of the door being slammed open was enough to bring bitter tears to Katkat's eyes. He was almost there! God damn it he was almost- the sound of heavy pounding footsteps not only echoed on the floors but in his mind as they quickly approached getting closer and closer with each step.

Finally entering to the threshold of his bedroom Karkat begin to turn to slam the door when the feel of a hand reaching out and grasping his hair suddenly became to much. It jerked him roughly backwards, time froze. The tears flying from his eyes froze mid air, the high note of _Midnight Crew_ rung aloud but never stopped, but the worst was the apparent knowledge that something was being aimed and was currently headed directly towards his skull. All of it became to hard to bare and his eyes fluttered shut cursing himself for not being able to find the words.

I'm going to die.

"KARKAT?!"

Suddenly as if being jerked away from a dream the light faded, the music became long since dead. The now present silence and dust filled vision all became strikingly noticeable In the dim lit darkness.

Through the now clearing haze the sudden realization that his name had been called washed over him. "Sol... Sollux?"

Upon turning around it also became painstakingly apparent that he didn't know where he was. Standing at the end of a hall way just past a doorway of the room he was in stood Sollux. His multicolored eyes wide in.. Fear?

Lazily and tiredly Karkat turned to the side.. He was in.. A bedroom? But he hadn't even gotten past the entry room yet.. Turning back around he to face Sollux his brows nit together in confusion. Wait.. Why was he? "Sollux?"

Before Sollux could even take a step forward an ear splitting crack ripped through the silence and the world once for vanished from under his feet. Only this time, it was real.

"KARKAT!"

Instinctively reaching forward Karkat barely had any time to grab the closest edge as the floor boards crumbled beneath him.

The sudden strain placed upon his arms as he desperately held close to the edge was almost to much for his muscles to take. Skipping gym suddenly seemed like it might be the death of him. Distantly Karkat could make out the sound of Sollux probably running for help but his main point of focus was not falling through to the other floor.

Struggling to pull himself up was quickly taking its toll on him and perhaps a little too late the realization of why Sollux looked so damn afraid began to register. He hadn't broken through the floor boards. He had added on to an already existing hole. One with a body already in it.

Suddenly twice as scared as before Karkat's attempts to pull himself up became more violent and panicked. He could hardly even register the sounds of panicked shouts or the feeling of hands grabbing and pulling him up until he was laying on top of the floor boards mind reeling.

"He'th in th'ock."

Voices, breathing in gasps he could barely make out the distant sound of voices..

"No fricking dur Sollux, what the hell happened?!"

"I don't fucking know I found him like thi'th!"

"What stuck in a hole with I don't know, a dead fricking body?!"

"_NO!_ In Fucking Shock! He was just fucking th'tanding there when I came in I have no fucking clue what'th going on ether Dave!"

"God damn it Karkat. Out of all the rooms you had to get the one with an actual dead body!"

Body.. That's right there was a body. Staring into the hole in the floor boards Karkat's mind didn't let him see a body. No seeing a body would of been to much for him. Instead he clung to seeing something else. The color of faded red fabric caught in between the floor boards distant words still somehow echoing. Death is cold. Death is cold. Death is cold-

"Uh, guys, he's muttering. We need to get him out of here- like, uh now."

"Fuck he'th right. Help me grab KK and-"

Realization that the voices, no his friends where addressing him washed over him. Yes, leaving would be good but.. "No."

Eyes instantly flew to him. Dave being the first to vocally respond. "Um.. What?"

Spearing a glance away from the cloth Karkat sent a nervous glare in Dave direction. "You heard me, no. We can't leave."

"Um, sorry dude but seeing how your judgement really fucking sucks, being in shock and all I'm going to have to say, Not a fucking chance. Tavros get the bags Sollux help me get him."

Diving forward towards the hole the feeling of arms wrapping around his midsection and pull him away. Struggling against their grasp Karkat didn't Stop fighting against them until he felt his hand grip around a stiff fabric. Pulling the fabric with all his might it was ripped from the floor boards, torn but his. Pulling the fabric close to his chest Karkat fell limp in his captors grasps. Finally giving in to sheer exhaustion.

* * *

** Heh, wow I'm kinda surprised right now. People actually looked at this! I kinda just expected them to run while they still could but nope, it actually got a few follows! I feel pleasantly surprised. Anyway yeah, for those reading this that also follow RTK I'm also updating that tonight. That and one more chapter till I'm out of pre-written chapters. Then I'll have to deal with the struggle of deciding to drop the lisp like a hot potato or continuing for constancy. Meh tell me what you think. I'll try to update sometime next week maybe? Yeah next week sounds nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Homestuck, that horse guy Andrew Hussie does. I also don't have a beta so Grammar and spelling mistakes are most definitely somewhere in this mess. _You Have Been Warned!_**

**Chapter 4**

_You know for the most part I conciser myself a pretty chill guy. I've never really put too much faith in anyone. Admittedly that would probably be from my lack of faith for the world in general, but still.. I just wanted to put it out there that I don't normally expect much from people. __Which is to say that when I woke up I have no idea why I had expected better results then what I got. To keep things short lets cliff notes this bitch._

"Dave th'top the car!." _Sollux would shout, almost drowned out by the screeching sound of tires against concrete that was filling everyone's ears._

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!"_ Dave would also yell out as the rest of us felt the sensation of bringing thrown forward only to get caught by seat belts and plunged back into our seats._

"Watch Out!" _Tavros then continued to scream such words louder than anyone thought possible of him._

"Weeeeeeee!"_ Was the sound Anyone would want to hear during a near death experience, brought to you via clown._

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" _Then finally, a certain someone would screech those words, being literally thrown into consciousness as a shitty old truck comes to a screeching halt._

_This concludes the play by play of an almost car accident. Written and narrated by me. Who the fuck else. Now we return you to your regularly scheduled bullshit._

* * *

There were very few things Karkat could be absolutely certain about in his life. At the moment though Karkat was pretty damn sure of two things.

The first was that his head hurt on an almost spiritual level. Kind of like one would imagine a slap from the pope to feels like. The other was that if everyone didn't shut the hell up, not only was he going to throw up all over lalonda, but the probability of seeing a few more corpses tonight would would rise substantially.

Sitting up with a groan he practically cradled in his head in his hands. Slowly but surely Karkat hazily became aware of voices. Loud. Ass. Voices. As these raising jumbles of words came into focus it quickly became all to clear that everyone needed to calm the fuck down. "Guys.." He rasped, his voice projecting quieter then he hopped for.

"-and you know what?! I'th all your fault! Let'th go to the top floor he th'aid, riche'th galore he th'aid. Well I call bull'thit! Look at how rich we are Dave! Ab'tholutely rolling in bitch'th and money right now huh Dave? Oh wait! We're not, becau'th on top of putting KK into th'ock and almoth't killing the guy, you juth't had to almoth't get the reth't of u'th killed too!"

Oh god, he thought suppressing a groan. By the sounds of things it was worse then he originally thought. "Guys," he tried again, growing irritation clear in his tone.

"Oh don't even try to put the blame on me here Captor. Was I the one who practically threw the guy into the room with a dead body in it?! Uh ah. So shut the fuck up. Also I can't help it if some suicidal deer looking for someone else to pull the trigger so it won't go to deer hell or some shit jumped in front of the god damn truck!"

"Well, maybe if you, uh, hadn't been driving like a bat from hell you, I don't know, could of actually seen the deer in front of us?"

"Guys.

"Oh don't act like your th'o inno'thent Tavro'th. Who wa'th it that told KK we could th'top th'earching houses for a bit?"

"GUYS."

"Oh yeah, well, you and Dave-"

"Will All Y'all Shut The Mother Fuck Up!" The sudden silence that wrapped around the inside of the truck was proof enough that no one had been prepared for the sudden outburst of clown whom apparently had been next to Karkat the whole time the back.

Now seeming assured that he had gained the collective attention of his friends, the dark almost frightening expression that had momentarily held Gamzee's face melted back into a lazily grin. Throwing an arm around Karkat, he pulled the shorter teen into a close embrace and chuckled. "Kar bros awake."

Attention now focused on him Karkat's could only let out a sigh. About God damn time. Simultaneously the three crammed up front opened their mouths to speak, but Karkat simply held up a hand motioning for silence. Pausing to glare at each and every one pf them before speaking. "How old are we?"

From looks alone Karkat could tell that the three couldn't believe Karkat had just asked them that. Sollux opened his mouth probably to lisp as much when Karkat quickly cut him off. "I asked, how old are we? Just humor me Sollux."

Sighing Sollux complied, "Th'eventeen, not counting Tav who'th th'ixteen and Gz who'th eighteen."

Nodding Karkat continued, "Correct. Dave how long have we been coming to Alternia?"

Dave looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well technically I joined after the new year so.."

"Four years Dave. The answer is four years. Four long, agonizing years. Do you know what that means Tavros?"

"I Uh-"

"It means we're way to God damn old for this." Karkat snapped glaring down their offended, indignant, and shame filled faces. "First off, Dave calm the fuck down. No ones dead yet so for the love of God stop driving like you have Michael Jackson's rotting corpse in the back. Secondly Sollux, we all know your freaking out, there is really no need to play the blame game here. Thirdly Tavros.. I honestly expected better of you." He sighed the last part rubbing his temples tiredly. God this was frustrating...

Sighing he continued. "Now all of you listen up because I really am not in the mood to repeat myself. Yeah some shit went down tonight, and I think we can all mutually agree that it was fucked up. So here's my proposal. Sollux get your scrawny ass behind the wheel and drive, because Strider, you look like absolute horse shit. Gamzee you get up front with Tavros till we drop you off at the towns border per usual. The guy needs physical contact and I right now I need at least some personal space. Strider your new seat is back here with me where hopefully, we'll both be passed out until needed." Taking a deep breath he released it slowly setting his face into a mask of stern authority. "Got it?"

There was a brief silence that followed was soon broken by the awkward shuffling and opening of car doors. Once upfront Gamzee happily wrapped Tavros in a hug while the other let out a shaky breath. Sollux now at the wheel seemed to have cooled off a bit, turning the key a few times to start the engine. Dave.. He ended up sitting awkwardly in the back, still noticeably upset. Rolling his eyes Karkat unbuckled moving a space closer to lean against Dave's shoulder. The Strider stilled but after a few breaths seemed to relax. It was slightly awkward but Karkat was just glad it got the blonde to stop shaking.

With his eyes now closed as he leaned against Dave, Karkat spoke up once more. "Great. Now all we need to do is get back with out anyone having a nervous breakdown. Save that shit for when you get home. We'll all talk at lunch. Now Sollux get driving, and for the love of god don't crash."

* * *

They ended up dropping Gamzee off a little before the border much to Tavros's dismay. Normally Gamzee stayed till the border to keep his friends company but tonight he didn't seem up for the walk, asking to get out a bit earlier.

Tavros had been the next stop with the trailer park being on the outside of Skaia. To make the night worse for the small teen they were immediately met with the narrowed gaze of Tavros's older brother Rufioh sitting cross armed on Nitram's front step. Now definitely trying to hide in his brothers old flannel, Tavros had given Sollux a small wave before jumping out of the car and scurrying to meet his older brother. Sollux had wisely driven away before any conversation could be heard.

They were headed towards Karkat's house when the albino broke the soft silence. "We're running late."

Jumping slightly in his seat Solux's let out a short breath that might have been a startled laugh. Not looking away from the road Sollux spoke, "Ju'thus KK, I thought you two were a'thleep back there."

Moving slightly as not to disturb his dozing friend Karkat sat up. "No I'm awake. Your half right though, Striders practically drooling back here."

Sollux softly chuckled from the front. "I don't blame him, it'th been on hell of a night.. Plu'th it ex'thplain'th why your actually being quiet for one'th."

Rolling his eyes Karkat decided he was tired enough to let this one go. Instead he pushed his previous statement. "We're running late Sollux. That almost crash of ours cost us some serious time. Rufioh works night shifts, we've never had to worry about him catching Tavros before."

Solux's grip tightened on the wheel. "Yeah well, maybe he had the night off, and maybe we're juth't th'lightly behind. Your point?"

Scoffing Karkat started to separate himself from his sleeping friend. "My point Sollux, is that I live on the other side of town from you and Dave. If you keep going further down prospit street you and Dave won't make it back to the derse apartments until morning."

Sollux huffed, "I know this KK."

"Well do you know that if you drop me off right here and let me walk home you two should make it back in time?"

"Ye'th KK."

"Then why the hell aren't we stopping Captor?" Karkat persisted with narrowed eyes.

"Becau'th Karkat, if we do that then you won't make it home till morning," Sollux retorted quickly glaring at Karkat through the mirror.

"Yeah well, to quote an asshole "I know this," Sollux. Besides if I walk fast I'll be fine."

"You couldn't be fa'th't enough if your life depended on it." Sollux snapped back.

"Is that so," Karkat challenged his voice laced with irritation. "Sollux pull the car over."

A soft, "fuck," was here's in the front seat. "KK, I didn't mean-"

"Sollux Captor pull over right now or I swear to god I'm jumping out of this truck."

Sighing Sollux complied pulling over to the side of the road. Leaving his bag in the truck with the rest he quickly exited the vehicle. His sleeping friend and a possibly angered bro being the only thing holding him back from slamming the door.

He made it a few feet away from the truck before heard the truck open. "For the love of god Captor if you don't get you ass back in the truck and drive I'll-"

"Catch."

Recoiling in surprise Karkat stumbled to catch the projectile suddenly being thrown at his back. After a moment of fumbling to not drop the object he turned around to glare at the grinning Sollux. Briefly glancing down at what he caught he frowned. "And what the ungodly hell is this putrid rag?"

Shrugging Sollux made his way back to the truck. "Hell if I know, but you almoth't died getting it tonight th'o you might a'th well keep the damn thing."

Glaring at the faded bundle of cloth, Karkat looked up at his friends retreating form. "So is this your way of saying sorry?" He called after him.

Opening the drivers door Sollux shrugged. "Meh, could be," he shouted back before entering the truck and driving away.

Shaking his head glanced down again at the faded cloth. Old, worn, dirty. It really wasn't much of a rag ether. He'd have to get a better look at it when he got home... Speaking of home, he had one long walk ahead of him.

* * *

The sun was just peaking over a tall hill of concrete when his home came into sight. Soft shades of pink and orange were blending together, pushing and pulling away the hues of purples and dark blues from the sky. Birds peaked from nests ready to fill the air and many a poor civilians innocent ears with their sharp trills and calls. The air held a certain chill this morning. One that promised frost would be soon replacing the morning dew, and leaves would be taking flight from their trees.

For the residents of east side Skia the cold also marked the time of wearing layers and bundles of clothing. Blankets filling every crack and cranny of homes and the space heaters becoming the alters to their new gods of warmth.

Walking up the wooden porch Karkat suppressed what must of been his tenth shiver. Part of him regretted not taking Sollux's offer, while the other part cussed himself out for even thinking such a thought. Cold or not he'd rather it just be him faced with the consequences instead of two of his friends. After all, he was the technical leader of the whole shebang, he might as well take responsibility for the lot.

Stepping through the screen and main door he walked inside. Not even stopping to pause and look at the surrounding mess of cans and old magazines. He wouldn't let himself sit and ponder over the overturned and or missing furniture. He couldn't be bothered to listen to the static filled hum of the five am news. Nor would he stop to wake the snoring figure who's boots hung over the couches arm. Instead he took all of the sights and sounds in with a stride, heading up wooden stairs.

Walking along the hallway his eyes didn't bother pointing out the pealing wall paper that curled along the walls edges. There was no inner commentary of how it was if the paper was trying to continue the faded floral pattern it had once shown. He didn't bother with any of these things, because in all honesty he knew his home was a wreck in every way possible. Even without the knowledge of what lies inside anyone could have guessed the state of the Vantas home.

The houses outer paint was chipped, and the grass forever dead. Trash littered the porch and tape even covered windows. Anyone who attended the local bar would know Karkat's father by name alone. Over the years teachers had wondered, why sweaters? Everyone knew the state of the Vantas home. There's really not much else to say besides that.

Walking up to his bedroom door Karkat's eyes briefly scan the post it note stuck to his door. "I KNOW YOU LEFT." Was printed sloppily against the paper. Huffing slightly he ripped the note off of the door and pushed his way into his room. He'd deal with that problem later. Right now he had about an hour of sleep before he'd have to leave for school and he planned to use every second of it.

Tossing the rag to the side he flopped onto his old mattress letting out a tired sigh, giving into his bodies exhaustion. He was asleep in a matter of seconds. Breathing in and out softly he became deaf to the morning chirps of birds outside. Undisturbed by the cracks of sun peaking through shut blinds that showed each and every dust particle as it danced it's way across the confined space. Ignorant to the feel of a cold hand brushing against his cheek for the warmth brought only by contact of skin, and unknowing of a silent figure standing over him. Gazing downward at him, with intense, pale, and lifeless eyes.

* * *

**So there you have it folks! Now I know it wasn't the creepiest chapter and for goodness sake they left the Carnival how could things possible get weird or creepy now? Calm down reader for they will return to the Carnival soon enough. After all, they have to sort through everything they brought back first right?**

** The next Chapter will focus on the boy's live's away from Alternia. Find out a bit about what shadows follow them around, metaphorically and literally. I have also decided to keep the lisp. It won't be fun to write but it'll work. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this. It's surprising but means a lot. Thank you. The next update is unknown but hopefully soon.**


End file.
